digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Danger Erupts!
|airdate=(Ja:) August 17, 2010 (En:) November 3, 2013 |continuity= }} The Fusion Fighters enter the Magma Zone, and discover that the Bagra Army has enslaved its inhabitants. Synopsis After departing from the Island Zone, the Fusion Fighters arrive in the Magma Zone. Thrown off balance by the sulfur, they find a hot spring and decide to relax. Their break is ruined when and as well as a legion of arrive. As a fight breaks out, with the Fusion Fighters losing, Cutemon arrives and protects Angie. SkullMeramon attacks Cutemon, but Mikey protects him with his body. intervenes, and he and BlueMeramon recognize each other before SkullMeramon calls a retreat. While Cutemon heals Mikey, who once more attempts to convince Dorulumon to join their team, Angie asks what they're doing traveling so far. Cutemon explains he was separated from his parents when the Bagra Army attacked his village. He then set off to find them, only to be harassed by a gang of Goblimon who Dorulumon dispatched. Though reluctant at first, Dorulumon allowed Cutemon to accompany him after hearing his story. Despite Dorulumon's insistence to travel alone, Mikey then proceeds to follow him and Cutemon further into the Magma Zone. At the Bagra Army's Magma Zone branch base, SkullMeramon reports to his superior, , about the Fusion Fighters. After being being calmed down by a team of after literally blowing his top, AncientVolcanomon demands the Fusion Fighters' capture. By that time, as Mikey explains to Shoutmon that he feels Dorulumon should be with them due to the dream, the group stumble on a ruin where several Digimon are being forced to find the Code Crown. Mikey opts to free the Digimon as Dorulumon explains finding the Code Crown is of no concern to him. However, making their move after sunset, the Fusion Fighters' infiltration ends up playing into SkullMeramon's trap with Mikey losing his Fusion Loader and Angie recovering it before being cornered. Luckily, having heard from a discarded Bearmon that Cutemon's parents are in the dungeon, Dorulumon returns to offer a helping hand. Mikey then forms and defeats SkullMeramon with Cutemon's support. However, the victory is short lived as AncientVolcanomon comes in, furious over his forces defeated. Featured Characters (4) *Goblimon (18) *Kotemon (24) *Chuumon (24) *Bearmon (27) *Gotsumon (27) |c5= *' ' (11) *Frigimon (23) |c6= *' ' (10) *' ' (12) *Pumpkinmon (24) |c7= * (4) * (22) |c8= *Prairiemon (29) |c10= * (4) * (4) * (4) * (4) * (13) * (14) * (15) * (16) * (17) * (19) *Cutemon Mama (20) *Cutemon Papa (21) * (30) }} DigiAnalyzer Data Files Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Red Pickmon) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ , Red Pickmon) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} , Silver Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Red) |customname3=Red Pickmon |added3=+ , Silver Pickmons) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon and Ballistamon digifuse into Shoutmon X2, they are surrounded by shots of , , and from Super Digica Taisen. *As Starmon and the Pickmons digifuse into the Rare Star Sword, they are surrounded by shots of from Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon digifuse into Shoutmon X3, they are surrounded by shots of , , , and from Super Digica Taisen. *In the dub, SkullMeramon calls Mikey "Gogglehead", a reference to Rika Nonaka's nickname for Takato Matsuki in Digimon Tamers. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Gefahr bricht aus!